1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a device for use in a game apparatus, the device providing random placement of a ball member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous games, such as football and hockey are known to the public whereby a base has active elements (representing the participants) affixed thereto. Sometimes, one or more goals are indicated or provided and communicate with the base, for receipt of an object, such as a ball or a puck. Most of these games have hand activated members which either move the object to the active element or move the active element to the object such that the object is urged to the goal area. Although quite popular, these games oftentimes are unrealistic in that the active elements often "jerk" or move only in one direction to contact the object or, in other variations of this basic game, the object is moved to the active element in very predictable and repitious patterns.
It is an object, therefore, of the present invention to provide a game system wherein the object may be randomly moved over an area of play.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a game system wherein the object may be randomly moved over an area of play by means other than by contact with the active or participant elements.
Other objects and improvements will be apparent from a reading of the specification, the Figs. and the claims which follow.